


You are Beautiful.

by JJWolfe



Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Magnus loves Alec so much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	You are Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped up in my head. First fic in this fandom.

Alec paced back and forth in his room, mumbling to himself. Jace, who passed by stopped in his tracks and walked in. "Alec, you're okay?"

Alec stopped and looked at him. "Yeah… yeah." He continued his pacing.

Jace snorted. "Don't lie to me, I know you."

Alec sighed and plopped down on the sofa. "It's Magnus."

"Wait, you broke up?"

"No...no! He...uhm...he wants to take it to the next level." Alec looked down.

"Wow! But that is a good thing right?" It's not like you had never sex before."

"Yeah, but not after…" Alec sighed.

Jace knew why his brother had doubts. He had been in love before with his heart and soul, even telling Jace that he was the one. But then the asshole had seen him naked, saw his imperfect body and broke it off. "You know, not everyone is like Frank asshole. Magnus loves you as much as you love him. You told him and he stayed, he didn't run."

"But he didn't see me naked. When he does, will he still love me?"

"Of course!"

"I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." Jace walked over to him, sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "So, when is it going to happen?"

"Tonight. First, we're going to have a romantic dinner on the balcony." He fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Nice!" Jace grinned.

"Jace...I don't…." Alec looked down.

"Everything is going to be fine. You face demons on a daily basis, this is going to be a walk in the park."

Alec looked at him and nodded. "Piece of cake."

A knock on the door made them both look up, it was Izzy. "Jace, we need you."

Jace nodded and looked at his parabatai. "He loves you, always remember that." He stood and walked out of the room.

"Mangus, dinner was great." Alec kissed him.

"Thank you." Mangus took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He kissed him gently and moved his hands over his chest.

Alec leaned into the kiss, a soft moan escaping his lips. He pulled back and looked at the warlock. "Magnus I…"

"We'll take it slow." He took his hand and led him to the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed, started to unbutton his shirt and removed it. He moved his fingers over the thick scars on his abdomen. "You got this fighting demons?"

Alec swallowed. "Yeah." His voice hoarse.

"You're keeping the world safe." He dipped his head and moved his tongue over the scars. Alec gasped and threw his head back. "Thank you." Mangus whispered.

The warlock unbuttoned his pants. "Push your hips up." Alec complied and Magnus pulled his pants down. Alec held his breath, not knowing how his boyfriend would react. Magnus moved his hand over his right thigh, lightly touching the scars and stopped just above his prosthetic. "You sacrificed a part of you saving the world."

"I…" Alec started.

"Shht." Magnus hushed him. "You are beautiful and strong, inside and out. I love you so much."


End file.
